Night Shift
by lioness91
Summary: Sakura agrees to watch over Sasuke for the night. The problem is that she is getting fed up with his attitude. Can she resist him? the bold font is sakura's thoughts while the italics are sasuke's. ONESHOT. RATED M JUST IN CASE.My first ever fic.R


She placed her head on the cold window. Outside, the moon was sending it's rays into the forest and she could see the rays creep around the trees like tendrils of smoke. She let the background slide out of focus and she saw a boy's reflection in the window. He was asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling with every breath he took. Turning around, she was tempted to reach out and brush his raven hair from his eyes. Her hand was already streched out but she stopped herself in time. Instead, she brushed her own short,pink hair back and adjusted her headband. The sleeping teen frowned and closed his fingers around the hem of his blanket. The girl opened the balcony door, stepped out and leaning on the railing, let the wind play with her hair.

The thought of staying inside sickened her. She was only doing this as a favour for a friend and because the sleeping boy was...is still her teammate. Still...she didn't want to get too attached to him again. It had proven to be a bad experience because every time they started getting close, he would leave. Her heart would shatter into a thousand peices...he'd come back...let her live in her own illusions and then leave again. It had been like that for the past five years. On her way here, she vowed that she would put a stop to this enchanted circle. She felt something wet go down her back. Looking up, she saw that the moon was blocked by dark rain clouds. It was supposed to be a stormy night. She held out her hand as the rain began to fall. It wasn't much. Not yet. It was more like water that drips from a broken valve.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain, Sakura," a male voice came from behind her.

"And you should be in bed, resting," she said without turning around.

"You'll catch a cold," Sasuke said, taking his place on the railing beside Sakura. When she didn't answer, he looked at her and saw that she was playing with her kunai knife.

"You want to be careful with that," he whispered. Sakura finally looked up at him with a stone-cold look in her eyes.

"You should go and rest,because if something happens to you, I'll be staying longer than necessary." Sasuke was stunned by her sudden change of attitude. "And there's no need for you to worry about me. I can manage without your compassion," she added. He didn't remember her this way. Hadn't she always been happy to see him? Why was she so negative towards him now? And, why is he even thinking about this? He knew that she was in love with him, but he never really paid too much attention to that. Sure,she had been the first to know about the time he cried, she was the first person he had put his life on the line for and she was the only one that managed to bring him back to his old self. But anyone could have been in her place, right? She was just at the right place at the right time. Really, it could have been anyone, even Naruto._ I seriously doubt that. Maybe not Naruto. And I risked my life for her first because she's my teammate._ Despite the fact that he was positive he didn't reciprocate her feelings,something was nagging him in the back of his mind. What if he was in l...no way! He couldn't be. How could he,Sasuke Uchiha, have time to fall in love? He couldn't be bothered with petty things like love, not when Itachi still had to pay for what he did to his clan. Then how come her remark stung him? How come he was disapointed that she didn't fly into his arms?

The rain started to fall a bit harder but neither seemed to mind. Sakura turned to her back to him and continued to fidget with the kunai. Maybe it was do to her own clumsiness or the fact that Sasuke had just pissed her off that she dropped the kunai, but not before she managed to cut her palm.

"Are you okay?" he asked as the kunai clattered to the wet balcony floor.

"I'll be fine," Sakura answered coldly. Sasuke took one look at her feet and saw the kunai knife laying in a puddle, while something scarlet was being siphoned off of the knife by the raindrops. It was when Sakura let out a quiet moan that Sasuke took her by the shoulders and spun her around. As he tried to get a look at her hand, she ducked and picked up the bloody kunai, bringing it up only by a hair away from Sasuke's throat.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled. Sasuke raised his hands up in defeat, trying to figure out what had happened to the Sakura he once knew.

"Sakura, you need to-" Sasuke started.

"I said I'll be fine!" she yelled at him. They stood like that for some time while the rain fell gently. Sasuke was still staring at her in amazement.

"Then at least tell me why you're so hostile," he said. Sakura felt a cramp starting to form in her right arm and her left hand was throbbing with pain.

"Because this isn't you," she answered. Sasuke opened his mouth but she cut him off. "You're an illusion or Naruto trying to trick me. Sasuke would never be that worried about me. Either way, I'm not going to fall for it. Again." _What is she talking about?_ Sasuke wanted to step forward but decided against it since she still had the knife in her hand. Then another thought hit him. _Have I really never been worried about her?_ He racked his brain to come up with anything that could tell him otherwise, but Sakura's voice brought him back to earth.

"And even if you are Sasuke, I still don't want you to touch me," she added. _Why? Okay,first things first. I've got to prove to her that I'm Sasuke before she dices me._

"So, what do I have to do to prove that I'm really Sasuke?" he asked.

"Tell me something that only he would know," Sakura answered calmly even though the cramp in her arm was getting harder to stand with each passing moment.** He has got to hurry up with this.**

"You have a cute,triangle-shaped scar above your belly button," he said. He remembered the time he had come barging into her room to tell her that Kakashi wanted to see her right away. He hadn't knocked and she had been getting dressed...the situation had been embarassing for the both of them. Sasuke had just stood there, stunned at the fact that he never noticed that Sakura had a really nice body. She had reached for her dress and gave a small scream. _I still can't remeber what I told her._ **I can't believe he still remebers that.**

Sakura lowered the knife slowly.

"And why don't you want me near you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura layed her back on the railing. She let go of the kunai, which clattered down to the floor a second time. Her left arm dropped and her fingers loosened. Sasuke watched as blood trickled from her palm and spiraled around her fingers. He tore some cloth from his shirt and took Sakura's hand into his, carefully, in case she decided to attack him. He wiped the blood away with his hand and tied the cloth around her wound.

"So, am I getting my answer?" he asked, letting go of her hand. Sakura sighed and opened her eyes but didn't look at Sasuke. He followed her gaze and realized that she was staring into the room.

"Do you see that vase? With the blue and white patterns?" she asked finally. Sasuke found the vase she was talking about, the one on his bedside counter. He nodded in agreement. _What does this have to do with anything?_ Sakura narrowed her eyes, thinking about something.

"In a span of five years, how many times do you think you can break and mend that vase until it can't serve it's purpose anymore? Until the water starts to leak and it can't stand up properly?" she asked him. At first, Sasuke still didn't understand what was going on. He looked from the vase to Sakura and back again. Then the first part of the first question hit him. _In a span of five years._

"Sakura, if this is about-"

"How many?" she asked again,interupting him. This time she looked straight into his eyes. He couldn't face her so he looked back at the vase again. Sighing, he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"I don't know. A lot," he answered finally.

"A lot," she repeated, "alright, then." She made an attempt to go around Sasuke but he grabbed her by the shoulders. Somewhere in the distance, a roll of thunder could be heard.

"Wait. Now it's your turn to listen to me," he said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I want to...I need to explain this to you," he answered. Sakura turned her head.

"Whatever."

Sasuke looked at her, puzzled. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?!" she asked.

"You're being hostile again,"

"Oh, am I?! Look, you said you wanted to explain it to me. It won't change anything. In the morning, Kakashi will come into the room and so will Naruto to check up on you. When you get better, we'll train and do missions together and everyone will act like you never left. In a couple of months, you'll get sick of everything and leave to find Itachi or something like that. Then you'll come back and it'll keep repeating itself. It always does. You can't keep doing this to the team. To me. This place isn't some sort of bus stop where you can recharge your batteries or something like that. You've got to make up your mind already."

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"So, you don't want me here..." he said. Sakura blinked.** Is he insane or what? Of course I want him here! But he just can't keep wandering around!**

"No!" she exclaimed. **Great. Nice job. And the plan to get him out of your life is going down the drain. To hell with it!**

"No! It's just...you keep leaving just when you let me think that something could happen between the two of us. I thought that you, of all people,would know what it's like when someone you love isn't there with you," she ranted. Sasuke had his hands gripping the railing beside Sakura, one on each side. Her eyes started to fill with tears so she turned her head away. "The first time you left, I told you I loved you. Since then, I have a feeling you're playing me. Playing with my emotions. Some normal girl would have given up by now," she whispered. Sasuke raised his head.

"So you have?"

Sakura shook her head.

"It's about me leaving and all," he said, taking the advantage of her silence, "you're safer here without me than in some god forsaken place with me." Sakura opened her mouth but Sasuke put a finger on her lips and shook his head. "Let me finish. Before I left the first time, there were times when I couldn't protect you. Maybe it didn't show and I've never told anyone this,especially not Naruto, but in those moments, I was glad he was there. On the bridge, when I faced off with Haku, I tried not to think about what would happen to you. Not you as in Tazuna and you, but you as in singular." _Sasuke, what the hell are you saying! _"You were no match for Zabuza. I'm not underestimating you, but it's a fact and you know it. Kakashi barely beat him. When I was leaving, I was glad to hear your voice. Those few steps I took back meant the world to me."

"Then why did you leave? Why did you knock me out?" Sakura asked.

"You wouldn't have really screamed?" he questioned her. Sakura shook her head. "I thought so. I had to. I really wanted revenge on Itachi, and I still do. No, I'm not taking you with me and I already said why. Anyway, the fact that you were there,standing,crying...I'm sorry. I knew that the longer you stood there staring at my back, the greater the chance of me coming back."

All of the sudden a flash of lightning appeared shortly followed by a deafening roll of thunder. Sakura screamed and buried her face into Sasuke's shirt. He put her arms around her shaking shoulders, bringing her closer, inhaling her scent. She always had a sort of lavander scent around her. The rain started to come down harder.

"I didn't know you were afraid of storms," he whispered into her ear. His whisper made shivers go down Sakura's spine.

"I'm not, it was just too sudden that's all," she said looking up at him. **Damn his beautiful black eyes!**

Sasuke led her inside,away from the rain. The change of enviroment maybe cleared Sakura's mind a bit because she pulled away from his embrace and leant against the window, her arms folded across her chest. Both of them were soaked but they didn't seem to mind.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this earlier?" she asked him. Sasuke sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. He could hear Sakura's footsteps as she paced in front of him. He gave one exasperated sigh and looking up, grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Well?" she asked. Sasuke looked into her green eyes. She was sitting patiently in his lap and she reminded him of a little child waiting to hear a big secret.

"I had a family once. And I really looked up to Itachi as a kid. All I wanted was to be like him. Then...when he killed everyone..." Sasuke bent his head. Sakura looked at him and realized that he was reliving the worst day of his life in order to explain himself to her.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't have to..." Sakura said letting her voice trail off. Sasuke registered the new use of his name and shook his head. Sakura put her head on his shoulder and entwined her fingers into his.

"It's just that since then...I guess I forgot what love really means. I forgot what it was like to love and be loved. So I built up walls of emotions. Anger,angst,indifference...I'm sorry,really," he whispered. "I want to break them down, but I need help. Your help."

Sakura stood up and walked to the window, her back facing Sasuke. The rain was battering steadily against the window. She traced the path of a raindrop with her forefinger.

"I'm not sure that I'm the right one for that," she murmured. **He just wants to use you. He'll be gone again and you're not fighting against this.** Sasuke appeared behind her and put his arms around her slim waist.

"Please," he whispered. Sasuke spotted a drop of water sliding down her neck. Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke kissed her neck, intent on not making a sound. Sasuke looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were closed and she was restraining herself from letting any sound come out of her mouth. _So she's playing hard to get._ Sasuke smirked. He opened his mouth a bit wider and gently licked her her neck. Sakura let out a small whimper, cursing herself inwardly.

"I win," Sasuke whispered. **You wish.** She wasn't going to let him off easily. She spun around and glared at him. **I'm going to regret this in the morning.** Standing up on her toes, she kissed him gently. She let her finger trace his collar bone. When her finger reached his shoulder, Sasuke bit her lip gently. Sakura groaned and Sasuke, as an answer to that, folded his hands behind her back and pushed her carefully to the window. Her fingers curled around his shirt as she winced slightly due to the cold window. His warm hands found their way up her shirt and started playing with the clasp of her bra. She started to unbutton his shirt blindly. Since kissing her crush passionatly and trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time didn't work, she groaned inwardly. Sasuke broke the kiss,rather reluctantly, and in between kisses down her throat asked, "Need help?"

Trying not to think about how good it felt while Sasuke nibbled on her neck, she found a hole between two buttons and, clenching a fist on each side, she pulled hard, ripping the shirt and sending buttons around the room. She tugged the remains of his shirt off. While still enjoying Sasuke's mix of kisses and nibbles on her throat, she found another joy. Sasuke's upper body. She stared in amazement whilst letting her finger follow the outlines of his bare chest... his six-pack. He wasn't exactly body-builder material, but he was proportionally musclely. She doubted that any man his age looked like that underneath.

"Wow," she panted. Giving a small laugh, Sasuke abandoned his current position and looked at her.

"Thanks. By the way, you owe me a shirt, Haruno," he whispered. Sakura raised her eyebrows at the use of her last name. Sasuke watched her trace her upper teeth with her tongue. He felt that his white shorts were getting a bit too tight for him. He wanted to tear off her tiny red skirt and her white blouse. She pulled him closer.

"Trust me, you don't need a shirt," she whispered. He tried to push her back against the window but she disappeared. He turned around and found her right behind him. She pulled him by his belt buckle. Looking over her head, he noticed the bed behind her. _This time she's not getting away_. He made a move to lay her down but she got the better of him and pushed him forcefully down on the bed. She sat on his knees and, noticing an arousal in his shorts,smiled. **This is going to be fun.** She began to undoe his belt, very slowly. Sasuke propped himself on his elbows and looked at the pink-haired girl in front of him. He cleared his throat significantly. When Sakura looked up, he raised an eyebrow. She continued to look at him inquisitively.

"You're still dressed," he pointed out.

"So?" Sakura teased. Sasuke groaned and pulled himself up to her. He pushed her hands from his belt and tore her blouse. He eyed her bra as if it were his rival. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"It's a guy thing," he muttered as an excuse. _That bra can only be understood by women._ Sakura let out a giggle and undid her bra, throwing it over her head.

"Now, where was I before I was so rudely interupted?" she teased, playing with his belt again. Her stalling was driving him crazy but turning him on at the same time. _I want to be inside her!_ She wanted him too, but she was good at controling her hunger for the raven-haired male. He kissed her, plunging his toungue into her mouth. She moaned as he started to massage her breasts.

"Sakura,if you don't hurry up, I'll take over," he breathed, breaking the kiss. The Kunoichi smiled,raised her hands up in defeat and rolled over.

"Well?" she asked. Sasuke smiled. _If she's really that impatient..._Before she knew what was going on, Sakura let out a rather loud moan, digging her nails into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked up at her,remembering that this was her first time. Sakura looked at him and, noticing the concern in his eyes, giggled.

"It's okay..." she whispered. He kissed her and thrust into her once again. She moaned again but this time he caught her moan before it left her lips with a kiss.

"Sakura?"

"Mm?"

"I love you. You know that, right?" he asked. Sakura stared at him through teary eyes. He stopped, hoping that she would say something.

"I know," she said. Pressing a smile on her mouth, he resumed the steady rythm he had abandoned earlier.

Sasuke was looking into the horizont when he heard Sakura groan. He took a glance at her and noticed she was waking up. He resumed his position. Sakura streched out and noticed that it was morning already. Getting up, she saw a black cloak at her feet. She recognized it from somewhere. Turning around, she found Sasuke.

"I slept the whole night?" she asked him. He nodded in agreement. **CRAP! I was supposed to stay up after him. Weren't we sleeping in shifts?** Sasuke seemed to have read her mind because he got up and walked towards her.

"I didn't want to wake you up," he said._ She looked really pretty when she was sleeping._ Sakura handed him back the cloak and muttered a word of thanks.

"Besides," Sasuke said as their fingers touched,"you said some pretty interesting things last night." Sakura's mouth dropped.** So that was all just a dream?!** Sasuke placed a finger underneath her chin and lifted it up. Before he walked away, he winked at her.


End file.
